


Planethood

by uniquepov



Category: Solar System (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planethood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



TO: Sun  
FR: Pluto  
RE: Planethood Status

Dear Sir,

I would like to enter a formal request to have my planethood status re-evaluated. I believe that my demotion was premature, and I feel strongly that I am entitled to reconsideration. My planethood status was confirmed in 1930, and reclassification at this late date smacks of prejudice. As you know, Kuiper Belt objects are a protected class under the Workplace Equality Act.

Should my request be denied, I will have no choice but to take this matter to a higher authority and request your removal as head of this solar system.


End file.
